Christmas together
by KairiLover
Summary: Its christmas and sora and kairi are all alone since thier parents ditched them and whats this wheres Riku? (NO LEMON just fluff)
1. Default Chapter

Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts  
  
Sora stood on his island the chill of Christmas in the air, looking out to sea. He saw in the distance a dark cloud approaching slowly. Soon the whole island was engulfed by darkness then a beam of light pierced the clouds touching the ground in front of him.  
Sora put his hands up in front of his face to stop his eyes from being hurt. He couldn't look at the light directly his eyes would automatically shut.  
"Don't be intimidated by the light Sora for the brightest light of all is still to come" he heard a distant voice say.  
  
Then he woke up. He was lying in his bed, the frost on the window blurred the outside world but he guessed it was about 11 in at night. He looked over at his clock and was right 11:07.  
He stood up and got dressed he knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep. He walked outside quietly and went to the docks. He expected to see snow after-all it was 2 days before Christmas. But not a single snow flake had fallen this year.  
He replayed the dream over and over in his mind.  
"What does it mean" he asked himself aloud. "The brightest light of all?"  
"Oh so now your talking to your-self I guess that trip you had with the heartless made you go a little nuts huh sora" he heard someone say behind him. He didn't even need to turn around to know it was kairi.  
"You try fighting al least a million heartless and see how sane you turn up" he said plopping down on the dock letting his feet hang over the side.  
"I think I'm already insane" she said quietly. Sora stood up.  
"What do you mean?" he asked taking a step closer to her.  
"After you came back from your second battle with Ansem inside of kingdom hearts and Riku wasn't with you I" she started to choke out a small cry.  
"I know how you feel" Sora said "I miss him to but we can't give up hope I know he's still out there somewhere. Besides you still got me" Sora said trying to lighten the mood. "And we'll always be friends right"  
"Right" she said with a look of disappointment in her eyes that Sora didn't notice.  
"Now let's get you home its cold outside and your not dressed properly" Sora said  
"No I can't go home" she said looking down "my dad got mad at me and told me to get out of his house".  
Sora took her hand "Well then you will just have to come to my house"  
"Your parents won't mind" she asked hopefully.  
"Their out of town for the holidays and wont be back for another two weeks" he said smiling  
"They left you alone for Christmas" she asked confused  
"Yep after I got back and gave them the gummie ship they have been going every-where and they wanted to go to traverse town for Christmas and I had enough of that place so I decided to stay home" he said  
"Oh ok then lets go" she started to run yanking his hand with her.  
  
They ran to his house and went inside. It was almost colder inside than it was outside so sora cast firaga in the fireplace and sat on the couch.  
"Want something to drink" he asked the awkward looking kairi.  
"Sure" she responded.  
Sora jumped up and disappeared onto the kitchen Kairi found it the perfect chance to explore his house after all she had never been it before. She climbed up the stairs and looked around until she found sora's room. It was a mess but what had she expected? She sat on his bed and looked at his night stand. She gasped at what she saw. At least a dozen pictures of her and sora from when they were little to now. She picked a picture of him and her that they took a week ago and stroked the frame.  
"I got rid of all of the ones of Riku I couldn't stand to look at then anymore" Kairi jumped at the sound of his voice and put the picture down. She stood up and looked over at sora.  
"I got us some hot chocolate downstairs" he said smiling again. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at his goofy grin.  
"Let's get downstairs" he said turning around and starting to walk downstairs. She followed suit. They got downstairs and started sipping their hot chocolate and talking and laughing. Pretty soon they were playing board games (kairi kept winning) and joking around. Kairi jumped up and yelled YATZEE then gasped. She ran onto the back patio and looked up. Sora soon followed and also gaped up in the sky hundreds on falling stars were flashing through the sky. As they watched sora slipped his hand into kairi's and she squeezed it to show she didn't mind. He looked at her and she looked down at him. A light snow began to fall a few flakes getting caught in kairi's hair. Sora brought his hand up to wipe it off but instead gently touched her face.  
Kairi cupped her hand over his and held it firmly pressed to her cheek. He slowly moved in and kissed her lightly on the lips. They broke apart and lingered there for a second before saying or doing anything.  
"I love you sora" kairi said smiling  
"I love you to kairi" he said then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
"Sora" she squealed "put me down you always know how to ruin a moment don't you." He walked into the house and out her down. He then grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch.  
"What about me" kairi fake pouted?  
"Right here" he said patting on the couch next to him.  
"Are you asking me to sleep with you sora" she jokingly said  
"If you want to" sora grinned. Kairi plopped down on the couch next to him and he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
Soon enough kairi was asleep and sora watched her slow breathing.  
"Goodnight" he whispered kissing her on top of the head. Then he fell asleep knowing what his previous dream meant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Their will be more and I will try to update once every 2 days until the story is over. Reviews aren't that important but they help my self esteem so please review. 


	2. Christmas Eve

Chapter 2  
  
Ok I only got 4 reviews and guess what MY SELF ESTEEM IS KICKIN  
  
The next morning Sora woke up and screamed when he found kairi in his arms. Making kairi jump up in fright and sora grinned feverishly after he remembered last night.  
"What was that" kairi yelled  
"I forgot for a second about last night" sora backed up a little  
"Sora I am never sleeping with you again" kairi tucked her arms under one another.  
"Not even one more time" sora asked trying to get a smile out of her and guess what, it worked. Kairi broke into laughter and sat back down on the couch.  
"So what do you want to do today?" Sora asked.  
"We have to get a Christmas tree silly and go Christmas shopping and"  
"Isn't it a bit early?" Sora asked cutting kairi off.  
"Christmas is tomorrow silly" she giggled.  
"WHAT NO WAY" sora cried out.  
"Yep and we have to go to the mall and get a tree."  
"Ok let's get the tree first" sora declared.  
"Ok let's do it" kairi cried out. Kairi snuck back into her house and grabbed some clothes while sora took a shower. When Sora was done kairi decided to take a shower.  
"Hurry up kairi" sora yelled from downstairs.  
"You don't want me to look bad at the mall do you sora?" she yelled back.  
"You will look great no matter what so hurry up" sora said with a smile. He heard a loud stomping down the stairs and looked up to see kairi running down the stairs trying to put on her shirt. Sora only saw a glimpse of purple but that's all he needed. Kairi finished lumbering down the stairs and stopped in front of sora.  
"How do I look" she asked turning around. She was wearing white pants and a black sweater was slung over her shoulder as for her shirt it was a white form-fitting shirt.  
"Perfect" he said giving her a quick kiss. Sora then turned his head and made a fake cough saying "purple bra" which didn't go unnoticed by kairi.  
"Oh my god you saw" kairi said turning a bright shade of red.  
"Only a little bit" he said wrapping his arms around her. Kairi noticed how much she liked his strong protective arms around her and blushed more at the thought.  
"Come on lets get you cooled off a bit" sora said turning and opening the door kairi put on her sweater. They walked outside and down the street. The new white blanket of snow covering everything was untouched until Sora decided to pick up a snowball and chuck it at kairi.  
"Hey what was that for" kairi said bending down and picking up a snowball herself. Their little snowball fight lasted for about half an hour sora checked his watch and it was 1:00 and they decided to hurry and get a tree so they will have time to decorate and get presents. They finally got there and got the biggest tree they could find and sora carried it back to his house. They got the stand and decided to decorate the tree that night.  
They ran to the mall and went their separate ways to get gifts.  
  
Sora's perspective  
  
After him and kairi left each other sora went to the jewelry store because that's what any sensible person would do while shopping for their girlfriend.  
"Hello" sora said to the clerk as he checked out some of the diamond necklaces.  
"How may I help you sir?" the clerk asked not really interested in what sora wanted.  
"I have to get a really good present for my girlfriend" sora replied still looking at the glass cases.  
"Well we have the best quality jewelry anywhere but I'm sure the better quality things are out of your price range" the clerk said snobbishly  
"Nothing is to high quality for her show me your best things" sora said triumphantly.  
"As you wish" he said then pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was 3 necklaces all of them had 4 diamond pendants in them.  
"This is very good but I was hoping for something a little more high quality" sora said with his classic grin.  
"As you wish" the clerk repeated. He unlocked a safe and brought a small rectangular box inside was a gold necklace with 3 purple diamonds hanging from a small silver heart in the front.  
"Perfect" sora yelled "how much is it?"  
"999,999 munny" he said.  
"Ok" sora paid and left the store. Leaving the clerk in awe, he went back to the food quart and saw kairi with something wrapped up about seven times so he wouldn't know what it was.  
"Ready to go?" kairi asked sweetly  
"Sure thing" Sora said putting his arm around kairi. They walked home and Sora climbed into the attic to get the Christmas decorations and came out all dusty which made kairi laugh harder than she had ever laughed before.  
"Lets go put them up on the tree." Kairi said cheerfully.  
"Okay" sora said heaving the big box into the living room and setting it down.  
"I call first ornament" kairi said while sora put the lights around the tree.  
"It's only fair after all I get to do the lights." Sora said plugging in the lights. Kairi put the first ornament on the tree and soon the entire tree was covered in pretty decorations. Sora added to the Christmas mood by playing some Christmas music that he found in the C.D. rack.  
Sora made hot chocolate again and they put the wrapped presents under the tree. At about midnight they lumbered up the stairs and climbed into sora's bed.  
"What happened to never sleeping with me again" sora asked yawning  
"Shut up and kiss me goodnight before I change my mind" kairi giggled. Sora did as told and then some they both fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Chapter 2 yey ok I need to know what should kairi of gotten sora as a gift so review and tell me pleaseeee 


End file.
